mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2
Русская стенограмма = :предыдущей серии :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Селестия приглашает Вас на свадьбу Принцессы Ми Аморе Каденза и... Ах. Моего брата? :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка! Я скучал по тебе. :Сумеречная Искорка: Как ты посмел не сказать мне, что женишься? :Шайнинг Армор: Кантерлоту угрожает опасность. Принцесса Селестия решила усилить меры безопасности. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но я всё ещё не довольна тем, что даже не знаю эту пони. :Шайнинг Армор: Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза - это Каденс. :Сумеречная Искорка: Каденс? Самая чудесная пони на свете! :Принцесса Ми Аморе КадензаКоролева Крисалис, принявшая обличье Принцессы Каденс: Надеюсь, я не помешала чему-то важному. :Сумеречная Искорка: Каденс, это я, Искорка. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: А-ха. :Шайнинг Армор: И я буду это носить. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Ты мне не уступишь? :Шайнинг Армор: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Она злая. И к тому же, она наложила заклятие на брата, чтобы его глаза... копытами вокруг глаз и вращает зрачками :Шайнинг Армор: Каденс прибегает не к заклятиям, а к своей магии, чтобы исцелять меня. :Шайнинг Армор: На твоём месте я бы не пришёл на свадьбу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я потеряла брата... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я сожалею... :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Ещё бы! :Сумеречная Искорка: Эй? :Эй? Эй? :Сумеречная Искорка: Есть здесь кто? :Есть здесь кто? Здесь кто? :смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Где я? :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: В пещерах под Кантерлотом. Когда-то здесь жили единороги, которые хотели присвоить находившиеся тут алмазы. А теперь это твоя тюрьма. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. На помощь! :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: смеётся Бесполезно. Тебя не услышат. И никто не станет искать тебя здесь. О существовании этих пещер забыли. Вот почему это идеальное место для тех, кто пытается помешать моим планам. смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Планам? Каким планам? :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Планам относительно твоего брата. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не вздумай сделать с ним что-нибудь! Ты монстр! :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Помешать мне можно, только поймав меня! смеётся Я здесь! смеётся Нет, здесь! смеётся :взрыв :Принцесса Каденс: Нет! Стой. Ах, пожалуйста, не надо! Искорка, это я. Пожалуйста, верь мне. Меня заточили, как тебя. Каденс, которая это сделала, - самозванка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Так я и поверила! :Принцесса Каденс: Солнце светит, веселье потом. Постучи копытом... :Принцесса Каденс и Сумеречная Искорка: ...Покрути хвостом. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты помнишь меня! :Принцесса Каденс: Конечно помню. Как я могла забыть ту, которую так любила? :Королева Крисалис: смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Нужно выбираться отсюда. Её нужно остановить. :Принцесса Селестия: Леди и джентльмены, мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы засвидетельствовать союз Принцессы Ми Аморе Каденза и Шайнинг Армора. :Принцесса Каденс: Ах, мы не спасём его. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасём. Вот только найдём... Там. :Подружки невесты: Вы никуда не пойдёте! :Принцесса Селестия: Принцесса Каденс и Шайнинг Армор, я с огромной радостью объявляю вас... :Сумеречная Искорка: Стойте! :Все: Ах, о нет! :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Ах! Почему она вмешивается в жизнь своего брата? Зачем она портит такой важный для меня день? :Прицнесса Каденс: Потому что он важный не для тебя, а для меня. :Все: Ах! :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Что? Но как вы сбежали от подружек? :Подружки невесты: Моё! :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Ха. Неплохо. Но вы опоздали. :Эпплджек: Непонятно, почему их две? :Принцесса Каденс: Она самозванка! Она принимает обличье пони, которую вы любите и питается этой любовью! :Все: Ах! :Королева Крисалис: смеётся Ты права, Принцесса. Как королева оборотней, я должна искать еду для моих подданных. В Эквестрии больше любви, чем в любом известном мне месте. Мои подданные поглотят столько этой любви, что обретут могущество, о котором мы прежде только мечтали. :Принцесса Каденс: У них ничего не выйдет. Заклинание Шайнинг Армора не даст им приблизиться к нам. :Королева Крисалис: посмеивается Сомневаюсь. Верно, милый? :Шайнинг Армор:гипнозом Угу... :Королева Крисалис: А, а, а. Ты ведь не хочешь вернуться в пещеры. С тех пор, как я заняла твоё место, я питаюсь любовью Шайнинг Армора к тебе. С каждой минутой он слабеет, его заклинание тоже. Уже сейчас мои приспешники пытаются его разрушить. :Оборотни: смеются :Пони: Ах! :Королева Крисалис: смеётся Он, может, и не муж мне, но он полностью под моим контролем. :Принцесса Каденс и Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :Королева Крисалис: И, к твоему сожалению, он не в силах выполнять свой долг, как капитан королевской гвардии. :Принцесса Каденс: Этого не может быть! :Королева Крисалис: Скоро моя армия начнёт наступление. Сначала захватим Кантерлот, потом всю Эквестрию! :Принцесса Селестия: Нет. Не выйдет. Возможно, заклинание Шайнинг Армора потеряло свою силу, но теперь, когда ты по глупости раскрыла своё "я", я смогу защитить своих подданных от тебя. :Пони: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Селестия! :Королева Крисалис: Ах, любовь Шайнинг Армора к тебе сильнее, чем я думала. Поглощая её, я стала более могущественной, чем Селестия! :Принцесса Селестия: Элементы Гармонии. Ты должна использовать их силу, чтобы победить Королеву. :Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш, Сумеречная Искорка, Флаттершай и Эпплджек: Рарити! :Королева Крисалис: смеётся :Королева Крисалис: Бегите, но вам не спрятаться. :Оборотни: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Быстрее! :Оборотень: шипит :Радуга Дэш: Кажется, придётся прибегнуть к жёстким мерам. Эх! Как ты?.. :Сумеречная Искорка: Они же оборотни. :Оборотни: Сумеречной Искорки Они же оборотни. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не обращай внимания. Нам нужны Элементы Гармонии, наша последняя надежда. :Оборотень: шипит :Эпплджек: Да, это становится очень странным. Это я! Это я! :Пинки Пай: смеётся Теперь я! Я! Нет. Так себе. :жужжание :Принцесса Каденс: У вас ничего не выйдет. Искорка и её друзья... :Королева Крисалис: Так ты говорила?.. Вы понимаете, что всё бесполезно, ведь так? Ну! Вперёд! смеётся Это даже забавно. Искорка с самого начала относилась ко мне с подозрением. Но остальные были настолько увлечены предстоящей свадьбой, что даже не поняли, что Искорка права. :Эпплджек: Прости, мы тебе не поверили. :Сумеречная Искорка: Неважно. Она всех одурачила. :Королева Крисалис: М-да, вот именно. :Королева Крисалис: смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Быстро. Ступай к нему, пока есть шанс. :Шайнинг Армор: Ах. А где? А? Свадьба закончилась? :Королева Крисалис: Всё закончилось. :Сумеречная Искорка: Заклинание. Твоё заклинание! :Королева Крисалис: смеётся Что это даст? Мои оборотни делают, что хотят. :Шайнинг Армор: Нет! Моя сила теперь - ничто. Я больше не могу дать им отпор. :Принцесса Каденс: Моя любовь даст тебе сил. :Королева Крисалис: смеётся Очаровательный, но абсолютно нелепый порыв. :Королева Крисалис: Не-е-ет! кричит :Принцесса Селестия: Не беспокойся обо мне. Всё хорошо. Тебе надо заняться настоящей свадьбой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаешь, я понимаю, почему с тобой хотела быть Королева Оборотней, как тебе удалось убедить Каденс выйти за тебя? :Шайнинг Армор: Я сказал ей, что у неё будет не только муж, но и замечательная сестра. :Принцесса Селестия: Леди и джентльмены. Мы собрались сегодня, чтобы засвидетельствовать союз истинной Принцессы Ми Аморе Каденза... :Принцесса Каденс: Просто "Принцесса Каденс". :Принцесса Селестия: Союз Принцессы Каденс и Шайнинг Армора. Сила их чувства очевидна, могущество их любви бесспорно. к Спайку Можно кольца, пожалуйста? Объявляю вас мужем и женой. :Принцесса Селестия: Это также и твоя победа, Искорка. Ты преодолела свои сомнения. Твои поступки помогли нам вернуть настоящую Принцессу Каденс. Учиться доверять своей интуиции - это очень ценный урок. к Радуге Радуга, твой выход. :взрыв :Радуга Дэш: Лучшая свадьба на свете! :Принцесса Луна: Приветствую. Я что-то пропустила? :Пинки Пай: Начнём веселиться! :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка. Без тебя всего этого не было бы, сестрёнка. Я люблю тебя. :Сумеречная Искорка: И я люблю тебя, СБДН! :Шайнинг Армор: Можем ехать. :Принцесса Каденс: О, чуть не забыла. :Рарити: Это мне! смеётся :Искорка: ::Пусть любовь цветёт. ::Счастливый жених с невестой идёт. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот это настоящая свадьба. :Спайк: Да? Вы ещё не знаете, что я приготовил для мальчишника. смеётся :Все, кроме Спайка: смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = :on My Little Pony :Twilight Sparkle: "Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and..." gasp My brother? :Shining Armor: Twily! Ah, I've missed you, kid. :Twilight Sparkle: How dare you not tell me in person that you were getting married! :Shining Armor: A threat has been made against Canterlot. Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection. :Twilight Sparkle: But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know. :Shining Armor: Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever! :Princess Cadance: I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance, it's me! Twilight! :Princess Cadance: uninterested Uh-huh. :Shining Armor: And I think I should wear it. :Princess Cadance: Are you disagreeing with me? :Twilight Sparkle: She's evil! I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all jangling! :Shining Armor: Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to heal me! If I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all. :Twilight Sparkle: I just lost a brother. I'm sorry! :Princess Cadance: You will be. :Twilight Sparkle: echoing Hello? Is anyone there? :thud :laughter :Twilight Sparkle: Where am I? :Princess Cadance: The caves beneath Canterlot, once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside. And now, your prison. :Twilight Sparkle: Help! Help! :Princess Cadance: laughing It's no use. No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you, either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans. laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Plans? What plans? :Princess Cadance: The plans I have for your brother, of course. :Twilight Sparkle: Don't you dare do anything to my brother, you... you monster! :Princess Cadance: Only way to stop me is to catch me! laughing Over here! laughing Nope, over here! laughing :breaking :Princess Cadance: No! Wait! Ugh! Please! Don't hurt me! Twilight, it's me! Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadance who brought you down here was an imposter. :Twilight Sparkle: Likely story! :Princess Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves... :Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance: ...and do a little shake. :Twilight Sparkle: You remember me! :Princess Cadance: Of course I do. How could I forget the filly I love to sit for the most? :Queen Chrysalis: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: We have to get out of here. We have to stop her! :Queen Chrysalis: laughing :Chrysalis ::This day is going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::Everypony will gather 'round ::Say I look lovely in my gown ::What they don't know is that I have fooled them all! :Cadance ::This day was going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::But instead of having cake ::With all my friends to celebrate ::My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all… :Chrysalis ::I could care less about the dress ::I won't partake in any cake ::Vows, well I'll be lying when I say ::That through any kind of weather ::I'll want us to be together ::The truth is I don't care for him at all ::No I do not love the groom ::In my heart there is no room ::But I still want him to be all mine :Cadance ::We must escape before it's too late ::Find a way to save the day ::Hope, I'll be lying if I say ::"I don't fear that I may lose him ::To one who wants to use him ::Not care for, love, and cherish him each day" ::For I oh so love the groom ::All my thoughts he does consume ::Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon :Chrysalis ::Finally the moment has arrived ::For me to be one lucky bride :Cadance ::Oh, the wedding we won't make ::He'll end up marrying a fake ::Shining Armor will be… :Chrysalis: …mine, all mine. laugh :music :Princess Celestia: Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of muffled Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor. :Princess Cadance: Oh, we're never going to save him. :Twilight Sparkle: We will. We just have to find... There! :Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Twinkleshine: You're not going anywhere. :Princess Celestia: Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you– :Twilight Sparkle: Stop! :chattering :Queen Chrysalis: Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother? sobbing Why does she have to ruin my special day? :Princess Cadance: Because it's not your special day! It's mine! :gasp :Queen Chrysalis: What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids? :Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Twinkleshine: I want it! :Queen Chrysalis: Hmph. Clever. But you're still too late. :Applejack: I-I don't understand. How can there be two of 'em? :Princess Cadance: She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them. :roaring :gasp :Queen Chrysalis: laughing Right you are, Princess. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of! :Princess Cadance: They'll never get the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us! :Queen Chrysalis: chuckling Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear? :Shining Armor: Mm-hmm. :Queen Chrysalis: Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you? Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it. :Changelings: laughing :Queen Chrysalis: laughing He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now. :Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance: gasp :Queen Chrysalis: And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard. :Princess Cadance: Not my Shining Armor! :Queen Chrysalis: Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria! :Princess Celestia: No. You won't. You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you! :Queen Chrysalis: grunting :explosion :clatters :gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia! :Queen Chrysalis: Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming it has made me even more powerful than Celestia! :Princess Celestia: The Elements of Harmony. You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen. :Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: Rarity! :Queen Chrysalis: laughing You can run, but you can't hide! :Changelings: laughing :breaking :Twilight Sparkle: Go, go! :Rainbow Dash: Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way. How did you...? :Twilight Sparkle: They're changelings, remember? :Changelings [as Twilight Sparkle]: They're changelings, remember? :Twilight Sparkle: Don't let them distract you. We have to get to the Elements of Harmony. They're our only hope. :fighting sounds :Changelings [as Rainbow Dash]: growls :Changeling: hisses :Applejack: OK, this is just gettin' weird. Real me! Real me! :Pinkie Pie: laughing Do me! Do me! Meh, I've seen better. :buzzing :Princess Cadance: You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends will– :open :Queen Chrysalis: You were saying? You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you? Go! Feed! :close :Queen Chrysalis: laughing It's funny, really. Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct! laughing :Applejack: Sorry, Twi. We should've listened to you. :Twilight Sparkle: It's not your fault. She fooled everypony. :Queen Chrysalis: Hmm, I did, didn't I? ::This day has been just perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::Everypony I'll soon control ::Every stallion, mare, and foal ::Who says a girl can't really have it all? laugh :Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Go to him while you still have the chance! :sounds :Shining Armor: Wha– where... huh? Is...is the wedding over? :Queen Chrysalis: It's all over! :Twilight Sparkle: Your spell! Perform your spell! :Queen Chrysalis: laughing What good would that do? My changelings already roam free. :Shining Armor: No! My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them. :Princess Cadance: My love will give you strength. :Queen Chrysalis: chuckling What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment. :twinkling and surging :Queen Chrysalis: Noooooo! :Queen Chrysalis and Changelings: screaming :Princess Celestia: Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You have a real wedding to put together. :Princess Cadance: gulp :chirping :crashing :whistling Wagner's "Bridal Chorus" :open :Twilight Sparkle: Seriously, though. I get why the queen of the changelings wanted to be with you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you? :Shining Armor: I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband. She'd be getting a pretty great sister, too. :Princess Celestia: Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza– :Princess Cadance: Princess Cadance is fine. :Princess Celestia: Hm. The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please? I now pronounce you mare and colt. :cheering :Princess Celestia: This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn. :Shining Armor and Princess Cadance: kissing :Princess Celestia: Rainbow Dash, that's your cue. :boom! :Rainbow Dash: Best... wedding... ever! :Is In Bloom" starting :Princess Luna: Hello, everypony. Did I miss anything? :Pinkie Pie: squee Let's get this party started! :Sparkle ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, ::Two hearts becoming one ::A bond that cannot be undone because ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom ::I said love is in bloom ::You're starting a life and making room ::For us (For us, For us....) :Shining Armor: Twilight! None of this would've been possible without you, little sis. Love ya, Twily. :Twilight Sparkle: Love you too, B.B.B.F.F. :Shining Armor: Ready to go? :Princess Cadance: Oh! Almost forgot. :Rarity: IT'S MINE! Oof! Ahaha... ha. :Sparkle background ::Love is in bloom ::A beautiful bride, a handsome groom ::I said love is in bloom ::You're starting a life and making room ::For us, (For us... For us... Aah...) :Twilight Sparkle: Now this was a great wedding. :Spike: Oh, yeah? Just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party! laughing :Everypony: laughing :fireworks :music :credits Примечания de:Transkripte/Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 en:Transcripts/A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 es:Transcripciones/Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 pl:Transkrypty/Ślub w Canterlocie#Część 2 pt:Transcrições/Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон